Little Hinata
by Dark Moon Maiden
Summary: During a mission Hinata turns three years-old again and nobody can resist her cuteness, so everybody wants to take care of her and make her happy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So this is my new story you have probably heard the same but I promise the plot is different.**

**Summary: (I suck at summaries but I'll try) During a mission Hinata enters a misterious place and gets transformed into the most adorable 3 year-old girl, so now everybody has to take care of the girl and make sure she's having fun.**

**Warnings:Probably you'll wonder why Hinata talks so good well it's because I'm lazy to make her kiddy talk and I don't like making her stutter and there will be ooc in everybody because of Hinata's cuteness.**

**So there are some changes in the Naruto world, the rookie nine are 15 and team Gai 16 set during the arch, Naruto is still traveling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but I wish I did)**

**Little Hinata-hime**

* * *

"Hey Hinata-chan" greeted Kiba when he spotted her outside of the hokage tower.

"Hello Kiba-kun" said Hinata with a little smile "Haven't Kurenai-sensei and Shino arrived?"

"I think Kurenai-sensei will not come and Shino told me that he would be a little late"

"Okay, let's wait for him here"

"Do you think lady hokage will give us a mission?" asked Kiba sitting under a tree

"I think so" she replied sitting beside him

"Man, I hope so, this town is so boring, a good two week-long mission would be great to me!"

"I guess… it would be fun to go out on a mission"

After chatting and waiting for five minutes Shino arrived.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost in the pathway of life" Oh wait, sorry wrong character.

"I got delayed by my father" he explained when he was besides them

After getting up and dusting themselves Hinata, Kiba and Shino started walking towards Tsunade's office, when they arrived they knocked twice, after hearing Tsunade's voice saying them to come in they opened the door and walked in and stood in front of her desk and slightly bowed.

"I need you to go to a c-rank mission to the Iwagakure to retrieve a very important scroll" she said looking at the three of them and continuing "It will be maximum two weeks"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" replied the three of them.

"In this scroll is the information you need for the mission" she said handing them the scroll "I need you to part immediately"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

After exiting the hokage tower they decided that they'll meet at the village gates after gathering their things.

When Hinata arrived her house she was saw her father the garden with Neji, walking fast to pass unnoticed, she rapidly reached her room after packing all her weapons, medicines and clothes she'll need, she headed to the kitchen to grab some food for the mission.

After taking some tea and food to make on the mission she hurried to the front door, when she was about to reach the gates when a voice stopped her.

"Hinata?" turning around she saw her father and Neji on the front door looking at her.

"Yes father?"

"Where are you going?" asked her father with a stoic face

"On a mission" answered Hinata.

"How long it will take?"

"Maximum two weeks"

"Okay then good luck" he said and entered the house.

After her father entered Neji went with her and gave her a small smile "take care Hinata-sama"

"Yes Neji-niisan, please tell Hanabi goodbye for me"

"Of course"

While walking to the gates Hinata started thinking about her family, after the chuunin exams Neji has been kind to her and takes care of her, it seems he finally moved on, she and Hanabi where finally getting along, but the only one she didn't talked to was his father, he wasn't mean or cruel to her but she was still afraid of him and seriously, who wouldn't?

**With Hiashi and Neji**

"You know uncle, you will never win her back if you don't do anything" said Neji.

"I know" said Hiashi with a tired sigh "It's just it's really hard and I don't know if she'll forgive me"

"I'm sure she will" assured Neji "she forgave me, ME, I'm the one who almost killed her"

"But you were her childhood friend and I was her childhood monster in the closet" he explained " at least you were once nice to her and I have never be nice to her"

Hiashi, after a long time finally realized that her daughter in reality is really strong and wonderful and miss his little girl but he didn't know how to approach her, his damn pride was too big.

"You should hurry uncle, before it's too late" warned Neji, he bowed and left the room.

"I know" whispered Hiashi for himself

**With Hinata**

Hinata was the first one to arrive at the gates, seeing that they haven't arrived she went to talk to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Izumo, Kotetsu" she greeted with a smile

"Hey, Hinata-chan" greeted Izumo

"What's up" said Kotetsu

"How have you been?" asked Hinata

"Fine but bored this job is so boring, they just have us delivering papers and sitting here watching" Kotetsu said

"Kotetsu don't talk like that, this job is for the well being of the village and I, as you also should, am honored of serving and protecting the village" Izumo said.

"I guess so" Kotetsu said

"HINATA-CHAAN"

Looking around she saw Kiba approaching on top of Akamaru with Shino at his side.

"Well I think it's time to go" said Hinata "Goodbye Izumo, Kotetsu" she said while waving

"Bye Hinata-chan good luck" both of them replied also waving

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" she greeted them when she was at their side

"Hi Hinata-chan" Kiba saluted while Shino nodded "Ready to go?"

Hinata just nodded and she, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru started walking.

* * *

**-One week three days later-**

So far the mission has been easy and uneventful; they arrived to Iwagakure in four days with only minor fights with some bandits, but they have to wait 'till the deliverer arrives also, which he did after three days of waiting.

So now they are heading back towards Konoha they had been travelling for three days resting at the nights tomorrow they will arrive to Konoha.

Hinata glanced around after traveling all day right now they were on a clearing on the forest setting the tents and starting fire to eat something.

After eating and talking they decided to go to sleep, the three of them entered their tents.

Hinata laid down trying to sleep but failing, she was feeling a little uneasy and uncomfortable rolling on the tent's floor, sighing she got up, remembering there was a waterfall she decided to go swimming and training.

Getting out of the tent and checking Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were asleep, she hurried towards the waterfall.

Arriving she first stood there watching all, it was beautiful, the waterfall was not huge, it was 10 ft tall, the water acted like a curtain to the cave that was hidden behind it, the lake was big and looked like a mirror, the full moon shone beautifully in it all around the lake was some plants and flowers and a beautiful sakura tree with blossoms all over it.

Sighing she got naked and discarded her clothes leaving it on the ground and made her way towards the water, she gathered chakra at her feet and positioned herself on the center of the lake and started practicing, she looked like she was dancing with little sparkling water droplets of water around her, controlling the water to circle her.

After practicing for a long time, feeling tired, Hinata stopped the chakra flow to her feet and fell in the cold water, but she didn't mind the water relaxed her, swimming under the water for a long time, she broke to the surface and took large breaths to calm down.

She relaxed in the water just floating in it, when she saw a light coming from the cave behind the waterfall, she stared at the light and decided to go check, so she started swimming towards it, reaching the waterfall, she stood on the rock and passed the water curtain.

She looked around looking for the source of the light and saw that it was coming from the back of the cave, she tried to activate her byakugan but she couldn't do it "_that's odd, why I can't activate it?" _she thought.

She continued walking towards the back and saw that the light was coming from an underground lake, it was beautiful, the water was an almost sky blue color that shone like a diamond, the cave walls were covered by the dancing light.

Hinata was absorbed by the beauty of it, she got the overwhelming of swimming in that beautiful lake, so she gathered chakra on her feet and walked to the center of it, immediately a ray of light fell on her while she fell on the water and all went black to Hinata.

* * *

"Shino, shouldn't Hinata be already awake?" answered Kiba on the morning, they were seating drinking water with Akamaru on Kiba's side.

"Yes, she's usually the first one to wake up"

"You don't think she's sick right?"

Shino stayed quiet it was weird that Hinata hadn't waked up, so he was a bit worried.

"We should go check up on her" said Shino.

"Nodding they both stood up and walked towards her tent with Akamaru behind them.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan" called Kiba outside the tent "are you awake?"

"Uh?" was the only think they heard, but the voice sounded squeakier, than Hinata's

Opening the tent they saw a cute little girl with short dark blue hair with big silver eyes with a lavender tint in them sitting on the tent's floor, she looked like a three year-old, she was naked but was covering with a sheet.

"Hi…Hi… HINATA-CHAN!" asked Kiba really surprised, Shino was frozen.

"Kiba-niisan?" asked Hinata with big teary eyes,

Akamaru took a step forwards, sniffed her a little and barked and started licking her face and Hinata giggled.

"It looks like it is Hinata" said Shino in a strangled voice

"She is adorable!" said Kiba with what sounded like a squeak having little stars in his eyes, he grabbed her and hugging her while rubbing his check on the top of her head.

"I know" said Shino with dazzled eyes that he couldn't see "but we should get her dressed, he observed.

"That's right" said Kiba putting her on the floor "Do you have any extra clothes?"

"No, it's really dirty, an you?"

"Same here" Kiba answered "Why don't we check her bag?"

Shino nodded and looked for it, he spotted it on the back of the tent, he opened it and found three dirty sweatshirts, some pants, underwear that he tried to avoid, two mesh shirts, and a lavender tank top, pulling that one out he took it to Kiba.

"It's the smallest thing I found" Shino said.

Kiba nodded and took it, he kneeled i n front of Hinata and put it to her, it reached a little up her knees, the upper part covered her chest, but the upper part kept falling of her shoulders.

"Well, it could be worse, but the supporters keep falling" commented Kiba "Here" he took out a piece of bandage "Turn around Hinata-chan"

"Hai" she answered and turned around.

Kiba took both straps of each side and pulled them together tying them with the bandage "that's it" he said turning Hinata around and carrying her "this will prevent the shirt from falling" he said.

"So Shino I think we should pack thinks up so we can arrive to Konoha quickly so Tsunade-sama can check her" Kiba said.

"You are right, we don't know what happened to her so we should hurry so Tsunade-sama can tell un"

"What happened to me?" asked Hinata quirking her head to her side "I'm I sick? I'm going to die?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes

"No, no Hinata-chan it's to see if she can give you candy" Kiba said shaking his head while Shino nodded.

"Really?" asked Hinata with pleading eyes

"Of course!" assured Kiba "Okay so, Hinata-chan we are going to pack these things you will wait with Akamaru under that tree, okay?"

"Yes Kiba-niisan" answered Hinata with a big smile that made Kiba and Shino squeak he putted her with Akamaru and Shino and Kiba hurried to pack everything.

After packing everything they started their way towards Konoha, they were running through the trees, Shino was on the head and Kiba was behind on top of Akamaru with Hinata in front of him.

They traveled fast only stopping to eat and drink some water, after four hours of traveling they finally arrived, Hinata was asleep in Kiba's arms, she was cold so he covered her with a blanket.

Passing through the gates they were greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey guys" Izumo and Kotetsu greeted while running to them, then they looked around.

"Where's Hinata-chan" asked Izumo and looked at the little bundle Kiba was carrying "What's that?"

"Umm… well… something happened and Hinata-chan is…" he said

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at him with horror filled faces "She's dead?" asked Izumo with a low voice while Kotetsu looked at him with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"No she is not" answered Shino "she's…"

But he was interrupted by a little yawn and a ruffle of Hinata who just woke up rubbing her eyes, then looking at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun" she greeted with a big smile and extending her arms to hug them.

Both of them stared at the little girl in Kiba's arms.

"Hinata-chan?" both asked, Shino nodded, they looked at the little girl in Kiba's arms and then…

"KAWAII" Both of them screamed and let out a squeak, Kotetsu reached out for her and hugged her while rubbing his cheek on the top of her head and Izumo staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

Hinata giggled and returned his hug.

"But, what happened to her?" asked Izumo.

"We don't know, today we just woke up and she was looking like this, that's why we want to see the Hokage so she can tell us what's wrong" answered Shino.

"Okay" he then turned to Kotetsu "oi, Kotetsu" he called him but he was busy hugging Hinata.

"KOTETSU!" he yelled, both Kotetsu and Hinata looked at him with curious eyes.

"What's wrong Izumo-kun?" asked Hinata with her head tilted to the side.

Izumo had to use all is strength to not squeak and hug her.

"Nothing Hinata-chan" he answered sweetly "I's just that Kibe, Shino and you already have to leave"

"Okay" she said, Kiba extended his arms to carry her and she shook her head "can I walk please?"

"Yes" he said, Kotetsu put her on the floor and Kiba took her left hand.

"Bye, bye" waved Hinata when they started walking.

"Bye Hina-chan" said Izumo "visit soon" said Kotetsu.

"Hai" said Hinata.

Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru walked towards the hokage building, while passing all the women stared at Hinata and squeaked or others screamed "kawaii!" and the men smiled at her, she was just so cute.

Arriving at the hokage building they went to Tsunade's office and knocked, after hearing a muffled "come in" they entered and found Tsunade with team Gai.

At the sight of Neji, Kiba felt he was going to get mad.

When they entered and saw the cute little girl clutching to Kiba's hand and peeking at them curiously, everybody went silent.

"Hi… Hi… Hinata-sama?" asked Neji with wide eyes.

"Neji-niisan!" exclaimed Hinata and launched to him to hug him by the knees.

"KAWAII!" screamed Ten Ten clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes.

"She's so youthful" exclaimed Lee and Gai with tears in their eyes.

"She's cute" said Tsunade smiling warmly at her.

Neji couldn't resist and picked her up and hugged her, she nuzzled at his neck and sighed happily.

"I missed you Neji-niisan" Hinata said

"Me too Hinata-sama"

"But" said Tsunade "how thi this happened?" she asked

"We don't know, today she just woke up like this" said Shino "also here is the scroll"

"Well done" said Tsunade taking it "but we must hurry and see what we can do to return her age"

"SHIZUNE!" screamed Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" she said entering the room

"Call Hyuuga Hiashi to my office" ordered Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" answered Shizune and left.

"We will find a solution for this" assured Tsunade looking at them "but for now we have to take good care of her"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? It's slow but I promise it gets better. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here's chapter two of my story, I'm so happy people like the story, sooo I updated the fastest i could!**

**Thanks to Kira Acumichi, Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum, Lone-Wolf761, Mimmy700, deathknighttimas, Warrior of Heroes, hyperaznmonkey12, purpleshine, lalalaland and wisdom-jewel for reviewing or adding me to your story alerts or favorites, Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, Did you actually thought that? **

**Little Hinata chapter 2 **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"_We will find a solution for this" assured Tsunade looking at them "but for now we have to take good care of her"_

After a few minutes of waiting Hiashi barged through the door, he had a worried face, they had told him to come to the hokage's tower.

Hiashi was extremely nervous; he was drinking tea quietly on Hinata's garden and suddenly a servant came to him telling that he was requested at the Hokage tower, that Hinata had suffered an accident, immediately Hiashi went running to the hokage's office.

"Daddy" screamed Hinata and hugged Hiashi by the knees.

'Daddy' looked down, hugging him by the knees he saw a little adorable girl with big silver eyes with a lavender tint on them and short dark blue hair, looking up at him with a cute smile that made even Hiashi melt in a puddle of happiness and did the most unbelievable thing, HE SMILED!

Finally he seemed to react and picked up Hinata "What happened to her?" he asked on a worried tone.

Tsunade glanced at Kiba and Shino telling them to explain.

Kiba took a step forwards and explained "well, we were heading back towards Konoha only one more day of travel, but we were already tired so we camped, and the next morning she woke up like that"

"How?" asked Hinata tilting her head to the side "I am different?"

"No Hinata" answered Hiashi "you are fine"

"Okay" she said smiling, and then she pouted "Daddy I'm tired and hungry"

"Well, since we don't know what to do go home and rest" Tsunade said "Hinata-chan" she added smiling sweetly "come to visit me other day, kay?"

"Mhm" agreed Hinata nodding and smiling.

"_She's so cute" _thought everybody with little dazzled stars in their eyes.

They all bowed (Hiashi only nodded because he's carrying Hinata) and left the office.

"Hina-chan, want to go to the park" asked Kiba

"Um…" started Hinata but was interrupted by her father.

"No Kiba, Hinata is tired and hungry I will take her home"

"But" interrupted Hinata with big pleading eyes "can we go tomorrow?".

"Of course Hina-chan" answered Kiba

"I guess so" agreed Hiashi a bit hesitant.

"I'll go to, I will protect her" said Neji

"I shall go also and accompany the youthful Hinata-chan" exclaimed Lee with tears in his eyes.

"I shall also go" announced Shino.

"I'll be there" added Ten Ten.

"We'll pick her up at her house at twelve, okay?" said Kiba

"Okay" responded all of them and turned to leave waving, leaving only Hinata, Hiashi and Neji.

"We should get home, Hinata is hungry" stated Hiashi

"Umm… uncle" started Neji "Hinata-sama doesn't have any clothes, undergarments or shoes, I think we should buy her some"

Hiashi looked at Neji and then at Hinata and scowled at the outfit she was wearing.

"Tomorrow I'll give you money so that you and your friends buy her clothes" he started saying "she looks tired and she said she's hungry and I think she needs a bath"

"Daddy I want to go home" said Hinata rubbing her eyes.

"_Kawaii"_ both Neji and Hiashi thought "Yes we are heading there"

They started walking towards the house and in a short moment they were at the Hyuuga compound's gates.

"Hiashi-sama" the guards greeted and bowed

"Hn" he said with a curt nod.

"Hi" greeted Hinata with a small wave and smiling.

"Hia" both said with little dreamy stars and hearts in their eyes.

When they passed they both looked at each other.

"Wait, was that Hinata-sama?" asked guard #1 and #2 nodded

"She is so kawaii" both said.

Entering the house, they headed towards the kitchen to eat something.

"What do you want to eat Hinata" asked Hiashi

"I want…" she pondered for a moment "cinnamon rolls!" she answered.

"Okay" and looked through the cabinets searching for the food, when he found them he put two rolls on a plate and grabbed a glass of milk and gave it to Hinata.

"Here Hinata, eat this"

Hinata nodded happily and started eating while Neji and Hiashi stared at her, when she finished she had some crumbles and sugar on her mouth that Hiashi cleaned and she gave them a big smile.

"I'm full" she said smiling and swinging her little feet on the chair.

"Okay, now let's get you cleaned, Neji go and find a maid to help her bathing"

Neji got up and was about to leave when Hinata stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"But I want Neji-nii and daddy to help me bath" she said pouting.

Hiashi sighed and started "I… guess we can help her" and looked at Neji.

"Yea…" and sighed.

They both headed towards the biggest bathroom in the compound, when they arrived Neji filled the Bathtub with warm water adding some bubbles and lavender scent, when the bathtub was filled they stripped Hinata and sat her at the tub.

Hiashi scrubbed Hinata's body with a soft sponge wile Neji washed her hair, Hinata was giggling and playing with bubbles, throwing them at Neji and Hiashi, but they couldn't get mad at her, she looked so cute!

After a tiring bath for Neji and Hiashi and fun one to Hinata, they pulled her out of the tub and enveloped her on a white fluffy towel and dried her and putting her some cream, Neji went to his room and grabbed the smallest t-shirt he found and putted it on Hinata and exited the bathroom.

* * *

After the bath Hiashi and Neji entertained Hinata in the gardens with Hanabi who arrived a little bit later, Hanabi seemed dazzled with her little sister, she thought she was the most adorable girl she had ever seen.

Now it was almost nighttime and the sky was dark, it seemed It was about to fall a storm and it looked like a big one.

"Good night Hinata" said Hiashi

"Night Hinata-chan" said Hanabi

"Have nice dreams Hinata-sama" said Neji

They turned and left the room where Hinata was sleeping peacefully with a sweet smile in her face.

* * *

Hinata woke up scared a few hours later, it has started to rain with powerful thunders and Hinata didn't like storms, getting out of bed she went to Neji's room that is just besides her own, opening the door, she saw Neji in his bed holding a Kunai and scowling at her, when he realized it was her he dropped the kunai and went over to her, and kneeled by her side.

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong'" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I´m scared" she said with big eyes sparking with tears "can I sleep with you Neji-nii?"

"Yes Hinata-sama" he said picking her up and carried her to the bed setting her besides him.

"Good night Neji-nii" murmured Hinata snuggling at his chest.

"Night Hinata-sama" he answered.

"Don't… call… me…" muttered Hinata half asleep "…sama"

Neji smiled softly as his eyes closed and he drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hinata woke up with the light of the sun shining in her eyes, she stretched and rubbed her eyes, and she turned to her side to see her niisan and poked him in the cheek.

"Nii-san, Neji-niisan" she said while poking him, she saw him open his eyes and she smiled brightly at him, "Nii-san, it's time to go to the park"

"No Hinata-sama, we are going to go later" he said while trying to sleep again.

"Okay, but I want breakfast" she said pouting.

"Okay let's go" he said getting up and grabbing her.

They arrived at the kitchen and ate breakfast with Hanabi and Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, with what should I dress Hinata to go buy her clothes?" asked Neji

"I didn't think of that" mumbled Hiashi with a little frown on his face.

"Umm… father?" Hanabi started "the other day I was exploring the basement and I found a box with clothes for a little girl"

"Really? Can you bring it to me?" Hiashi said.

"Yea sure" Hanabi said and stood up and left the room, after 15 minutes wait in which Hinata talked to her father and Neji about bunnies, flowers and butterflies Hanabi arrived with what old looking box and gave it to her father.

Hiashi opened the box and found a lavender t-shirt, a white ruffled skirt, a black short, and a small pair of black ninja sandals, looking up he said "that's weird, who's clothes is this?" Neji and Hanabi shrugged.

"Daddy I want to go to the park now" said Hinata pouting.

"Hanabi, can you please help Hinata change clothes?" asked Hiashi

"Of course, come with me Hinata-chan" she said picking her up and carrying her with one arm towards a room with the clothes on the other hand.

"Okay let's put these clothes on you" she said smiling at her once she closed the room, she stripped Hinata and accidentally tickled her making her giggle _"she's so adorable, my sister is so cute!" _thought Hanabi as she dressed her "_too bad I have to go to that mission for two days, TWO DAYS! Without my cute sister, wahh!"_ she thought while crying anime tears.

"Okay you are ready, let's go" she took her by the hand and exited the room, arriving at the kitchen she saw the looks of the cooks, Neji and Hiashi, yes Hinata looked ADORABLE.

"Neji-niisan, can we go now?" asked Hinata

"Yes Hinata-sama, let's go" he said getting up and grabbing her hand.

"Here Neji" said Hiashi hanging him the money "buy her clothes and whatever she needs"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama" He answered bowing and grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Bye bye" waved Hinata on the door while Neji put on her and his shoes.

"Take care Hinata-chan" said Hanabi.

"Bye Hinata-chan, be careful" said Hiashi _"too bad I can't go with them"_

* * *

"LEE-KUN" Hinata screamed when she saw them at the Hyuuga's compound gates, sha waved at him from the back of Neji, yep, Neji was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"HINATA-CHAN" he greeted running towards them "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN THROUGH YOUR SOUL…"

"Shut it Lee let's go" Neji said and looked around "where's Ten Ten?"

"Our youthful teammate said she couldn't come"

"Hinata-chan!" someone shouted.

They turned around to see Kiba and Shino heading towards them with Akamaru behind them.

"Kiba-niisan, Shino-niisan, Akamaru!" exclaimed Hinata happily.

"Ready to go Hinata-chan?" asked Kiba

"Hai" she answered

"Before we go to the park we have to buy her some clothes for her to use" said Neji

"Okay" said Kiba already thinking in dressing her like him.

"I shall find her the most youthful outfit to wear" said Lee with sparkling eyes and… you guessed it thinking of dressing her like him.

They started walking towards the village center to find a store, after searching trough the town they found one that looked nice, they entered the store and started looking around.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata called him

"Yes Hinata-sama?" he answered

"I want that" she said pointing to a little one piece lavender with white bunny pajamas with ears coming out of the hood and a little fluffy tail from the bottoms.

"Really Hinata-sama" she nodded "Okay" he said and grabbed the pajamas "let's try it" he said and guided towards the changing rooms, one there he put the pajamas on, they fitted perfect, she looked so kawaii!

"Hey guys" he called "come here"

The Kiba, Shino and Lee entered the changing room and giggled like little girls when they saw Hinata.

"That's perfect, she looks so cute!" exclaimed Kiba

"The fire of youth is in her with that cute outfit!" said Lee with anime tears.

Shino just giggled, yes people she looked THAT cute.

After hours of trying her clothes they finally left the store, they bought her some skirts, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, etc.

After dressing Hinata and putting her underwear they left the store and walked down the street looking around.

"Where are we going now?" Hinata asked

"To the park Hinata-sama" answered Neji.

"Neji-niisan I want one" Hinata said looking at a dango post above a little restaurant.

"Okay Hinata-sama" he agreed "hey guys Hinata-sama wants some dango"

"I would also like some" stated Shino.

"Fine with me, I also like it a lot" said Kiba and Akamaru barked

"Dango is a very youthful food!" exclaimed Lee

They entered the restaurant and sat down on a booth (Akamaru stayed outside).

"What can I get you?" asked a smiling waitress.

"We will like five dango sticks and five cups of green tea" said Neji.

The waitress nodded and smiled, she turned and walked away, Lee and Kiba turned to Hinata and started to tell jokes and stuff like that to her.

"Hey you maggots" said a voice behind them, looking around they saw Anko looking at them with a smirk on her face "You look like a bunch of sissies, are you here to chat about boyfriends? Can I join? " and started laughing very loud.

"Neji-niisan, what's a sissy?" asked Hinata with big innocent eyes, Anko who just saw the girl looked at her with curious eyes.

"Heh? Who's the cutie maggots?" asked Anko smiling and Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"It's Hinata-sama" said Neji.

"She's cute" Anko said "she's soooo cute" she whispered with a dreamy look on her face.

Neji looked at Anko with suspicious eyes, that crazy woman was planning something.

"I KNOW!" exclaimed Anko while grabbing Hinata into a hug, rubbing her cheek in Hinata's head "I'm going to eat with you, so I can spend time with cute little Hinata-chan here!".

"…" they all blinked "Hell no" the four said all at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: I did the best I could, I know it's kind of lame and ended too abruptly but the chapter was kind of long so I cut it, but I promise I'll update soon!**

**Also hyperaznmonkey12, yes I'm planning on making Sasuke apear, I'm planning everybody to appear (as long it's not dead) aven the Akatsukis, just imagine Tobi! and Kira Acumichi this is setted after Naruto goes with Jiraiya to train, rookie nine are 15 and team Gai are 16, Naruto hasn't arrived yet,**

**Soooo, that's all folks! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
